CUT!!!!!!
by Erina-chan
Summary: I have *NO* idea why I'm doing this...'out-takes' from almost all of my Pokefics @_@
1. Gda-Pda-Kal-HaS-Misc

Tsk tsk… those Pokémon characters (+ Jo, Linda and Anju

_Tsk tsk… those Pokémon characters (+ Jo, Linda and Anju!) are so unprofessional…_

_I haven't a clue *why* I'm uploading these - I've been writing them for quite a while though. Expect Egg-bashing, and random cameo appearances from Chuchino and the cast of Digimon at one point @_@. Anyway, there's been things like this on FF.net before - I imagined I was directing my stories into actual episodes with the characters as actors…and none of them are very professional. Enjoy? ^_^_

_ _

_ _

**Gagnat d'Amour - 'Episode' 9******

**Ash:******"I can't believe this is happening…"  
**Misty: **"Nothing's happe-"

_(Jo runs onto the garden stage set)_

**Jo:******"_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_" I'm _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! _That's my damn secret!"

**Ash:******"…cool!"

**Misty:******"JO! Trying to do a poorly written kissing scene here!"

**Riny:******"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatdya mean 'poorly'! That's it _(grabs jotter)_! I'm writing in a makeout scene with Meowth in my next fic for you!"

* Jo's secret has been bleeped out for your amusement/annoyance. Don't try and guess. I haven't worded it right anyway!

**Kaleidoscope - 'Episode' 1**

** **

_(Quickly Misty scrambled up the riverside as she heard footsteps approaching.)_

**Lorena:******"Misty?"

**Misty:******"…"

**Riny:******"Cut! Your line is "I'm over here Lorena!" What's the problem?"

**Misty:******"…"

**Riny:******"Get out here!"__

**Misty:******"…I can't find my clothes…"

**A Piece of My Heart - 'Episode' 7**

**Bang! Bang!**

…

**Ash:******"Er, Misty…you're supposed to fall down."

**Rudi:******"Not again this is the thirteenth time! _(deep breath_) I can't work under these conditions! Ditzy redheads were NOT in the contract! I will be in my trailer!" _(stomps off)_

**Misty:******"He has a trailer? But me and Ash have to share a tiny room under your stairs! How come the bad guy gets a trailer????"

**Riny:******"I didn't give him a trailer…"

_(everyone looks off set to see Rudi sitting on the doorstep holding his knees, rocking back and forth and singing My Little Pony)_

**Read My Mind******

** **

_Slowly, one of her arms reached up towards his face. Some instinct deep inside him told him to close his eyes and lean forwards…_

…

**Misty:******_(pulling away) _"Er, props? Wasn't there supposed to be a Kingler right about now?"

**Ash:******"Yo-Tracey-see-a-Kingler? No-okay-then-I-guess-I'll-have-to-kiss-ya-Misty! Ehehehehe…"

**Tracey:******_(offstage) _"Oh here it is, hiding under the table."

**Ash:******"…(whispers) Pikachu, go!"

**Riny:******"Stop sabotaging my scenes!"

**Gagnat d'Amour - 'Episode' 6**

** **

_Brock arrives at Linda's cabin. Instead of going round the back and throwing stones at her window as instructed in the script, he wanders absentmindedly through the front door that was ajar? Why? Just because._

**Riny:******"No! Brock don't go in the-"

**Brock:******_(running out screaming) _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah my eyes! MY EYES! _(runs offstage)_

**Jo:******"What eyes?"

**Snow*Flake******

** **

_Misty silently placed his other hand on her hip, and motioned for him to begin. The first words of the song began as Ash self-consciously started swaying, holding Misty's body close to him._

_ _

_In the morning time  
The sun will rise…_

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH**

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Monster friends to the boys and girls.._

**Misty:******"What the-"

**Riny:******"Ahhhhhhhh!" _(appears from behind the scenes chasing a giggling Davis and Tai armed with a very large book marked "Alternate endings for APOMH and PdA) _Get off my set right now or I swear you shall both have intimate scenes with Armadillomon!!"

_  
_**And They Lived Happily Ever…um - LINE?**

** **

_Misty's clear voice came from the doorway, now rid of fatigue. Ash looked up, and immediately had to look down again as his eyes had met hers. Misty was all decked out in her ball gown.****_

**Misty:******"And lo- _(catches sight of Ash in the rather fetching green tights) _-woah. Um. Um…line?"

**Riny:******"Ugh, CUT! I need a break…okay guys, have lunch. We'll come back to this later."

**Roger:******_(scarily sounding like a high pitched Austin Powers) _"Yeah…we'll come back to it later bay-be…" _(slaps Tracey's butt as he walks past)_

**Tracey:******"…"

**Ash:******"Isn't he supposed to be hitting on me?"

**Riny:******"…I have a headache…"

**A Piece of My Heart - 'The lost ending' **

_Ash gently kissed her again as she contentedly tightened her grip on his arm._

**Ash:******"Come on my little miracle - let's go home!"

**Riny:******"Okay! That's a wrap! Woohoo!"

**Various cast:******"Woohoo!"

_(Riny jumps off director chair type thing and falls over Chuchino)_

**Riny:******"What are you doing here?"

**Chuchino:******"What dya think!?"

**Riny:******"Um this is APOMH, Tracey's not in this one…"

**Chuchino:******"Oy... Oh well, they're filming A Girl In Gaea next door!" _(disappears)_

**Riny:******(-sigh-) Oh well, let's have a rollback of that last scene!"

**Camera person:******"Umm…we have a problem here Miss Chan…"

**Riny:******"Please don't tell me the camera didn't tape that…"

**Camera person:******"Um…what would you like me to tell you?"

**Riny:******"Aaaaah! Oh fer crying out loud let's just end it with the hospital scene!"

_(Chuchino appears out of thin air once again)_

**Chuchino:******"I just thought of something - now you've finished taping- _(pulls out bayonet) _-can I kill the Egg?"

**Riny:******"…"

**Chuchino:******"Okay! Arigato! _(runs off towards the dressing rooms) _Oh Toe-gah-peee!"

**Riny:******"…Hey, hang on! I need that evil thing for my next fic!" _(runs after her)_

**Camera person:******"You know sometimes I worry about those two…" =P

**Perfect**

** **

_Ash slinks into the kitchen behind Misty._

**Misty: **"What do you want?"

**Ash: **"Um, you looked a little mad, so the Professor helped me make these for you in his kitchen…"

_(Misty smiles and takes a biscuit. She bites into it. She turns blue. She collapses)_

**Offstage voice: **"…I thought the baking of those biscuits was to be supervised!"

**Ash: **"Well, Brock was…busy doing something backstage, so I made them myself…what? They can't be *that* bad…"

**Misty: **(on the floor) "…….!"

**Perdant d'Amour - 'Episode' 8**

** **

_Misty walks into her and Anju's apartment, and drops her keys. She turns around, expecting to see Anju sitting on the sofa glaring at the sonogram picture. But she's actually sitting by the kitchen counter eating Frosties out of the packet and looking severely depressed._

**Misty: **"Um….Anju?"

**Riny: **"CUT! Anju, what's up?"

**Anju: **_(bursts into noisy tears) _"I-I-I'm sorry, you people are all so nice to me and I-I…I'm NOTHING!" _(wails even louder)_

**Misty: **"Well what's wrong?!"

**Anju: **"I'm sorry, I can't work today" (_runs off the set sobbing_)

**Everyone: **"…"

**Jyou: **_(rushes onto the set)_ "Am I too late? Is she gone? Has she jumped off a cliff?"

**Riny: **_(losing temper) _"Okay, one of you tell me what's going on or my Egg gets a new chew-toy!"

**Jyou: **"Oh it's nothing, I just forgot our anniversary."

**Everyone: **(blink blink)

**Perdant d'Amour - 'Episode' 9**

** **

_Ash kicked off his trainers, making as much noise as he could. Walking closer, his face broke into a grin. The whole crew tenses, ready for the most dramatic part of the story…suddenly, Misty runs in from the other side of the stage._

**Misty: **"Sorry, sorry I slept in- what? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm only a few minutes late…"

**Riny: **"I need to find something to hit my head against…" (lurches away)

**Heart & Soul**

** **

_Brock and Tracey are talking to Catalia._

**Tracey: **"Hang on, wait a second…is that a _grey hair?_"

_(Catalia grabs at her hair and runs off screaming. Brock and Tracey giggle and slap high fives)_

**Brock: **"Dumb girl, she hasn't even realised that she's wearing a wig."

_ _

****


	2. Disbound Edition

¡¡¡¡¡CUT

¡¡¡¡¡**CUT**!!!!!

_~The _Disbound_ Edition~_

_ _

----------

** **

** **

Tsk, Dbd is very hard for me, cos not only do I have to direct it, I have to act in it as well! Combine this with Rachel and Richie's offstage bitchfights, Karlie being locked in her dressing room with Togepi, Trish losing her skirt and Mia finding out the hard way that Gary's stunt double is a girl, and you'll have something close to this – DISBOUND, BACKSTAGE AND (almost) UNCENSORED!

&Note&

Spoilers at this moment in time if you look hard enough to see them

----------

**Li-Rachel:** "Yeah… you're next all – aah [beeeeeeep]! Godammit my red eye contact just got dislodged… [beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep]"

**Riny:** "Why are you beeping her out? She's not swearing!"

**Sound guy:** *shrugs* "We just thought for an R-rated fiction, it doesn't have enough swearing in it."

**Riny/assorted cast:** O.o;;;;;

----------

**Mia:** "Aw JEEZ Gary, these boxers smell disgusting! I don't care if they're yours, but I'm not bloody well putting them on- oh, is the camera rolling?"

----------

**Michelle:** "I don't believe this…"

**Riny:** "Michelle! You're supposed to be lying there looking nervous, and we'll put your thoughts over it later. Don't talk!"

**Michelle: **"Sorry, I just realised something."

**Trish**: "What?"

**Michelle:** "… I walked voluntarily into a bright pink tent."

**Ash:** "So?"

**Michelle:** "I'm in a BRIGHT, PINK, tent…"

**Riny:** "Yeah, let's do that shot again people."

**Michelle:** "Bright… pink… so, much, pink…"

----------

**BOOM!**

(silence as dust settles)

**Riny:** "Kar-liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! We don't have the budget to keep replacing Togepi! That's the third one! TODAY!"

**Karlie:** (appears with large torture weapon in hand) "We should patent this as a cure for PMS! It *really* works!"

----------

**Karlie:** "…"

**Everyone**: "…"

**Karlie:** "…"

**Duplica**: "Isn't it YOUR line now Karlie?"

**Karlie:** "Yeah, but they're not playing Type Wild, so I can't say anything about it… in fact, they're playing that scary ghost background music…"

**Sarah:** "They're not supposed to know this story is scary yet!!"

**Mia:** "That does it. Oi! You!"

**Sound guy:** "Who, me?"

**Mia:** "Yes you! You're fired!"

**Sound guy:** "You can't fire me!"

**Riny:** *tiredly* "I officially give Mia the right to fire whichever crew member she feels like."

**Mia: **"Woohoo! *pulls out a list* Right, you blonde make-up girl over there - I saw you looking at Gary in a rather fond way the other day…"

(Assorted female crew sigh and ready their coats)

----------

**Tracey:** "Where is everyone? Lunch is over in 30 seconds, I thought they'd all be here."

**Random guy:** "Well, Rachel has gone to complain that her stunt-double is too fat; Karlie was last seen beating the new Togepi unconscious with a Poliwag; Trish is on the search for a pair of scissors to cut off her frilly collar; Richie and Todd are bunji-jumping off the cliff-set; Duplica's in the Jacuzzi; Misty is explaining the plotline to Ash… again…; Erin's fallen asleep over a copy of Wuthering Heights; Michelle's ah… trying to _paint_ her tent; Sarah has gone to wardrobe cos she keeps snapping her beads and I have no idea where the rest of them are."

**Tracey:** *blink blink*

----------

**Jacqui:** *sidles up* "Um, Riny? We er, need a new 'magic paper' prop…"

**Riny:** "What did you do to it?"

**Jacqui:** "Well, I used it to write down this REALLY cute stagehand's mobile number, and then I realised what I'd done, so I tried to rub it out and I kinda rubbed a big hole in it…"

**Riny:** "Ooooh Tracey's gonna be mad at you! He _hand-glittered _that himself!"

----------

**BOOM!!**

(silence as dust settles)

**Rachel**: "Karlie!"

**Karlie:** *appears beside her* "What? That wasn't me. Misty's got PMS."

**Rachel:** O.o;;;

----------

**Tracey: **"Like me!"

(Karlie reaches in to kiss Tracey's cheek…)

**Jesse: **"Prepare for trouble!"

(Karlie completely ignores Jesse and shoves her tongue down Tracey's throat. Startled he falls over. She jumps on top of his and proceeds to merrily glomp her bandana-ed bishonen. Large sweatdrops roll slowly down the backs of everyone's heads…)

_(Supplied by Mia)_

----------

**Velve: **"You don't know what you're messing with! Once you let your guards down she can do whatever se wants with, around and to you. You would tremble in awe at the wake of such POWER!"

(silence)

**Velve: **"Okay people, where's my power? Aren't I supposed to have some flashy lightning thundery things now?"

**Riny: **"CUT!! Take Two!"

**Velve: **"…of such POWER!"

(all the electricity in the neighbourhood cuts off)

**Riny: **"Take Three…"

**Velve: **"You would - you would… see now I can't even remember the damn line!"

**Cast: ***facevault*

----------

**Karlie: **"Because of you, I almost died. Rachel, nothing you can say could make it unhappen."

**Rachel: ***looks up from where she was fidgeting with her fingernails* "Sorry, what?"

**Riny: **"CUT!! Take Two!"

**Karlie: **"Because of you, I almost died. Rachel, nothing you can say could make it unhappen."

**Duplica: **"Um, Rachel popped to the Little Author's Room…"

**Karlie: ***sigh* "Hey, Duplica, aren't you dead yet?"

**Riny: ***stress-mark* "CUT!! Rachel get back here or I'll quite literally KILL you! I have the POWER!"

(Riny brandishes pen and ficcie notebook around whilst Velve's thunder and lightning crash ominously in the background - Rachel appears in a hurry)

**Riny: **"Take Three!"

**Karlie: **"Because of you, I almost died. Rachel, nothing you can say could… (laughs) …tear me away, from my guy!"

**Various cast: **"My guy!"

(Riny brandishes notebook and everyone shuts up)

----------

(The cast candy vending machine is Out of Order)

**Jesse: **"This is TERRIBLE!" (sobs)

**Meowth: **"It's like de apocalypse, or somethin'!"

**Trish: ***wandering past* "The apocalypse! But I haven't learnt that far in the script! Don't tell me we're shooting the ending today!"

(Trish runs off in a panic to fetch her script)

**Meowth/Jesse: ***blink blink*

&Note& -- the ending is not actually apocalypse-like ^^;

----------

_Probably a LOT more soon ^_^_

_Suggestions?_


End file.
